La mélodie du passé
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Une mélodie troublante, des inconnus pourtant familiers, un passé qui refait surface ... Ma vie va prendre un nouveau tournant, un virage dramatique dans un monde où je ne devrais jamais exister.


_Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs d'Amour Sucré et à Jun Mochizuki_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les larmes aux yeux, je m'engageai dans l'un des escaliers du lycée, pressée de m'éloigner le plus possible d'Ambre. Encore une fois, elle avait réussi à me mettre hors de moi sans changer ses petites habitudes. Cette fille était une vraie peste, même pire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais qu'Ambre n'avait rien à faire dans notre lycée puisqu'elle passait son temps à martyriser tout le monde, moi en première position. J'étais devenue sa victime favorite ce qui ne faisait que m'énerver jour après jour.

Au début, j'étais plus ou moins restée indifférente mais, le temps passant, mes nerfs avaient fini par lâcher et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais assise en haut des escaliers, la tête cachée dans mes mains. Je faisais tout mon possible pour retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater parce que le lycée était si petit que n'importe qui aurait pu me voir dans cet état, y compris Ambre. Mes larmes finirent par couler le long de mes joues et je les essuyai rageusement, mouillant légèrement les manches de mon pull. Je ne devais pas rester si faible pour de simples paroles, il fallait que je m'en remette mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Une douce musique me tira soudain de mes pensées, me faisant me lever et me diriger vers la salle de musique. J'avais l'impression de vraiment connaitre ce morceau et je me creusai la tête pour retrouver soit son nom soit son interprète. La réponse à ma question me frappa et je me traitai intérieurement d'idiote avant de laisser s'échapper un petit rire nerveux. Bien sûr que je connaissais cette musique, c'était _Lacie_, le morceau provenant de _Pandora Hearts_, mon manga préféré. A croire que quelqu'un d'autre aimait bien cette douce mélodie et voulait la faire partager à l'ensemble du lycée.

Je me demandai si c'était Castiel qui jouait même si je savais très bien que son instrument de prédilection était la guitare. Ne tenant plus en place, j'entrai dans la pièce et me figeai, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur de la salle de musique et la mélodie s'était arrêtée dès mon arrivée. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, je m'assis derrière le piano et commençai à jouer _Lacie_ tout en la fredonnant. Le morceau finit, je le recommençai mais avec les paroles, cette fois-ci, et je fermai les yeux, me laissant bercer par la douce musique.

_- Everytime you kissed me, I trembled like a child._

Un frisson me parcourut et j'ouvris les yeux, apercevant un homme aux longs cheveux blonds noués en une longue tresse et possédant des yeux verts envoûtants. _Jack Vessalius_…

_- Gathering the roses, We sang for the hope._

Il tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains, des roses aussi rouges que le sang.

_- Your very voice is in my heartbeat, sweeter than my dream._

Il prononça doucement mon nom, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

_- We were there in everlasting bloom._

D'autres fleurs vinrent s'ajouter à son bouquet, me surprenant de plus en plus alors que je continuais à chanter.

_- Roses die, the secret is inside the pain._

Ses roses se fanèrent, les pétales s'envolèrent et je sentis mon cœur se serrer de douleur, une douleur immense, comme si je venais de perdre quelque chose de précieux.

_- Winds are high up on the hill, I cannot hear you._

Un nouveau courant d'air me parcourut et je vis les lèvres de Jack s'ouvrirent, sans pour autant que je puisse entendre ce qu'il tentait de me dire.

_- Come and hold me close, I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain._

De la pluie, voilà ce que je commençais à ressentir sur ma peau. Des gouttes de pluie dans une salle pourtant fermée. Une autre personne rejoignit Jack qui la serra dans ses bras, sous la pluie. Cette personne ne m'était pas inconnue, elle non plus, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges. _Lacie Baskerville…_

_- Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_

Un noir intense envahit la pièce alors que Lacie se mettait à chanter en implorant le jour de se lever.

_- Silver dishes for the memories, for the days gone by singing for the promises, tomorrow may bring_

Les paroles de Lacie avaient changé, elle parlait à Jack d'une ancienne promesse tout en continuant à chanter.

_- I harbour all the old affection, roses of the past. Darkness falls and summer will be gone._

Les roses que Jack tenait auparavant étaient de nouveau là mais elles repartirent en poussière tandis que les ténèbres revinrent dans la salle de musique.

_- Joys of the daylight, Shadows of the starlight._

Des étoiles illuminèrent le noir intense de la pièce tandis que le jour semblait se lever.

_- Everything was sweet by your side, my love. Ruby tears have come to me for your last words._

Un amour inconnu était né dans mon cœur et je sentis de nouvelles larmes couler sur mes joues.

_- I'm here just singing my song of woe, waiting for you, my love._

Je l'attendais, j'ignorais qui mais je savais que j'attendais quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui était cher à mon cœur. C'est aussi ce que semblait ressentir Lacie alors qu'elle tournait le dos à Jack, comme si elle ne le voyait pas du tout.

_- Now let my happiness sing inside my dream._

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres alors qu'une nouvelle personne entrait en scène. C'était un autre homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient un peu aux épaules et dont les yeux violets brillaient dans la pièce. _Oswald Baskerville…_

_- Everytime you kissed me, my heart was in such pain._

Une nouvelle douleur m'envahit, plus forte encore que la précédente mais je l'ignorai, continuant ma mélodie.

_- Gathering the roses, We sang of the grief._

De nouvelles roses étaient là, aussi bien en bouquets dans les bras de Jack et Oswald qu'éparpillées autour de Lacie et moi-même.

_- Your very voice is in my heartbeat, sweeter than despair._

La voix de Jack retentit de nouveau, plus douce que la douleur que je ressentais, plus douce que tout au monde.

_- We were there, in everlasting bloom._

Et d'autres fleurs s'ajoutèrent à celles qui jonchaient le sol.

_- Underneath the stars, shaded by the flowers._

Tout s'assombrit, laissant les étoiles apparaître alors que Jack, Lacie et Oswald disparaissaient derrière l'accumulation florale.

_- Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love._

C'est ce que je voulais, un simple baiser de la personne que j'attendais. Un simple baiser d'un inconnu qui faisait battre mon cœur.

_- You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song. I will be here dreaming in the past._

Mon cœur savait que la personne que j'attendais était tout pour moi. Une mélancolie sans nom m'envahit, vestige d'un passé oublié.

_- Until you come, until We close our eyes._

Je fermai les yeux en finissant le morceau, des larmes se remettant à couler de mes yeux. Quand je les rouvris, je vis que Jack, Lacie et Oswald étaient toujours là, à me regarder. Lacie avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire qui me semblait familier.

- Alice, tu es là ? s'exclama une voix derrière la porte.

Les trois personnes venues tout droit de mon manga préféré s'évaporèrent avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche. Je voulais tant leur parler et c'était fini, à cause de ce crétin qui cognait contre la porte. Un adolescent entra, ses yeux verts pétillants de joie alors qu'un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés semblait éprouver de l'irritation. _Oz Vessalius…Gilbert Nightray…_ Je secouai la tête, incertaine par ce que je voyais et fermai brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Nathaniel et Armin se tenaient devant moi, intrigués par mon comportement.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, Alice ? me demanda le délégué.

- Oui, très bien. Je…j'avais besoin de calme.

- En tout cas, tu chantes vraiment bien, c'était un vrai délice !

- Merci Armin, je suis profondément touchée par ce que tu viens de me dire.

Je lui suivis en dehors de la salle de musique sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi des personnages d'un manga étaient-ils apparus au moment où je chantais ? Pourquoi avais-je ressenti tant d'émotions liées à la chanson ? Des questions auxquelles je n'aurais sans doute aucune réponse…

- C'est vrai ce que l'on dit ? Tu sais _vraiment_ chanter ?

Peggy venait de me sauter dessus, son micro à la main, intéressée par une nouvelle qu'elle aurait pu mettre dans son journal. Je ne lui répondis pas, encore surprise par ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Elle est une vraie artiste, affirma Armin en hochant la tête. Sa mélodie était sublime et ses paroles étaient vraiment exceptionnelles !

- Je n'ai fait que reprendre une chanson, ajoutai-je avec gêne.

Je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention en temps normal et encore moins quand c'était Peggy qui essayait d'en savoir plus sur tout le monde. Je cherchais un moyen d'échapper à la vigilance de la journaliste du lycée lorsque la mélodie se remit de nouveau à retentir, sifflée par quelqu'un. Mes jambes me portèrent vers la voix qui sifflait _Lacie_ et j'aperçus une femme aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux de la même couleur. _Charlotte Baskerville…_

- Je te cherchais Alice ! Iris s'inquiétait !

Iris ? Mais alors… Non, ce n'était pas Lottie, j'avais mal vue. La personne qui se tenait devant moi n'était que Violette aux courts cheveux de la même couleur que son prénom. Elle avait un petit sourire timide que je lui rendis, la boule au ventre. Depuis que j'avais entendu la mélodie dans la salle de musique, j'avais l'impression de voir les personnages de mon manga préféré partout. Et j'avais la forte impression que ce n'était pas encore fini, tout comme la journée qui n'était pas très avancée…

Nous rejoignîmes Iris qui était en train de lire un livre et qui releva la tête à notre approche. J'eus la brève impression de voir une fille plus jeune aux cheveux plus courts mais aussi roux et qui portait un tatouage sur sa joue gauche. _Lily Baskerville …_ Mais ça avait été rapide et Iris était toujours là, souriant avec beaucoup de joie. La voix tant détestée d'Ambre retentit dans mon dos, perçante et hautaine.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Alice va être en première page du journal du lycée pour avoir chanté ! C'est tout simplement insupportable ! C'est moi la Reine du lycée !

Je me tournai vers elle, prête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque je vis, à sa place, une adolescente timide aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts qui souriait. _Ada Vessalius…_ Mais tout comme avec Iris, cette apparition fut brève et le visage d'Ambre reprit la place de celui d'Ada. Ma réplique s'était coincée dans ma gorge alors que mes jambes s'étaient mises à trembler.

Je ne pus soutenir plus longtemps le regard d'Ambre et je baissai les yeux, honteuse de me laisser avoir par toutes ces choses étranges qui survenaient depuis que j'avais joué _Lacie_ au piano. Ambre eut un rire satisfait et fit demi-tour en faisant voleter ses cheveux blonds alors que je me laissais glisser le long du mur, à côté des casiers, à la vue de tous.

- Alice, tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Tu vas bien ?

- C'est juste un peu de fatigue, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

Il me fallait employer un mensonge, même si je détestais le faire avec mes deux amies. Mais je n'avais pas le choix car je ne pouvais pas leur avouer que j'avais l'impression de voir les personnages de _Pandora Hearts_ aller et venir dans l'enceinte du lycée.

L'après-midi passa plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais et je soupirai de soulagement en rentrant à la maison. Cette journée avait été beaucoup trop _anormale_ à mon goût et il fallait absolument que je me change les idées. Je montais dans ma chambre sans croiser mes parents et jetai mon sac de cours dans un coin de la pièce avant de m'allonger sur mon lit et de mettre en marche le mp3 que Lysandre m'avait prêté pour me faire écouter leurs nouvelles compositions. A ma plus grande surprise, j'entendis _Lacie_ et, quand je regardai l'écran, je vis que le mp3 était éteint.

J'enlevai les écouteurs mais fronçai les sourcils en remarquant que j'entendais toujours cette mélodie. Cela devenait une vraie obsession pour moi et, quand j'allais m'endormir enfin après avoir fait mes devoirs, j'aperçus brièvement un œil rouge qui me regardait. Ma peur prit le dessus et je me redressai dans mon lit avant de voir que l'œil avait disparu. Je m'allongeai de nouveau et finis par m'endormir définitivement, la musique de _Lacie _me berçant encore.


End file.
